Midnight Stars
by DustyGlassApple
Summary: This story is about 2 girls who are having a pretty normal teen life, with some twists and turns.  PS. Read Addi's POV called Me and My Crazy Life by AdelineJoyGlassBanana
1. Chapter 1

***Midnight Stars***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! The great SM does**_**BUT**_**I own Adeline Joy Glass and Dusty Rose Glass**

**Dusty's POV**

Chapter 1

_I'm running for my life from some crazy drunk idiots who have baseball bats, what did I ever do to them? I mean apart from pissing them off. Like still that doesn't give them a reason to chase after me like a maniac swinging a baseball bat. I seriously regret this. One guy with an orange cap misses me by a centimeter. Oh god I need to get out of here. It's like six crazy drunken blokes with baseball bats on to one girl with nothing to defend herself. I look behind me, they're still chasing me one or two must be getting tired and slowing down. "SHIT" I scream as another guy came out from the shadows holding a knife. I'm soooo dead right now. Why can't superman come and save me? Most of them are now starting to fall behind, one guy, with a knife in his hand isn't slowing actually he's gaining on me. Oh shit, shit, shit, shit. "Ahhh…" I scream as I trip on a storm drain. Oww my head. I try to get up and run but my ankle just gives way. I must have sprained it, I try again. Before I can do any more, I feel something sharp on my neck. The crazy guy with the knife has got me with a knife against my neck. I open my mouth to scream, "Don't scream" a strong male voice threatened, the knife cut in deeper. I close my mouth. I can feel blood trickling out of my cut. I stopped struggling and the knife lowered. Before I could do anything I was thrown to a corner of the alley just in time to see pale white skin and a big black coat run around the corner. More people are coming so I do what is my only option… turn werewolf. _

_I slowly drift off to sleep._

I was suddenly awoken by the sound of distant footsteps. It is slightly lighter now all I can see that I'm in an alley. I look around, leaking gutters and just eerie black. It was now pouring down with rain, I was completely soaked. _What am I doing? What's my name? Why am I here?_ Questions nobody could answer. I put my head back down and stared at the water drops leaking from the rusty gutter.

The footsteps were really close. Then they stopped, I looked behind me to find that a young girl with blackish, bluish hair, vivid blue eyes and a tear streaked face was approaching cautiously. Suddenly she had a look of shock in her face; she was going to scream I know it. She didn't, her eyes just glassed over. She knelt down beside me and gave me a soothing stroke on the head, then scratched me behind the ears, she said calmly, "Come back to forest and phase back… I'm going to call you…Dusty, Dusty Rose" I didn't _really_ know what she meant but I felt that I could trust her and went anyway.

We finally made it back to the forest, just outside of Forks. I went behind a tree a phased back and came out. The girl told me how I was the only girl werewolf in the world (sorry Twilight fans, Leah was never born) and also that I was an unusual colour. The girl's name was Adeline Joy Bronze. Adeline's eyes moved and stared into the distance, "_The Cold Ones. __I had just finished cleaning and putting away the dishes, when I heard a soft knock on the door "I'll get it!" I yelled down the hallway to my Mum "Kay' sweetheart" my Mum called back. I walked lazily to the door, not caring who it was 'probably some beggars or something' I thought as I unlocked the front door "hi, is, um, Robert Saturn home?" a tall man asked 'I wonder why this man is asking for my dad?' I thought "depends, who is asking?" I said back curiously "oh, how rude of me!" the man slapped his forehead lightly "I work with your Father" I rolled my eyes 'of course he works with my dad, everyone in this bloody town works with my dad' I thought "I'll go get him, just….stay" I said, putting my hands out in front of me, showing his to stay-put "okey-dokey" he said with a smile, I didn't trust that smile. I walked down the hallway and stood in front of my dad "hey dad, some random guy is at the door for you, he said he works with you?" it came out more of a question "ok" he said. He mumbled 'I wonder who is calling for me at this time of night'. I looked at the clock; it said it was 8:23pm. "I'm going to go upstairs if ya'll me" I walked upstairs and locked my bedroom door. I went and sat on my double bed and lay down. I started to hum a song I wrote. When I got sick of humming it I started singing it, I grabbed my guitar out of its case and started sing_

_YOU CAN RUN, BUT HE'LL FIND YOU_

_You can run away, like the coward you are_

_You'll never make it out alive_

_So kick and scream as much as you like,_

_You'll never make it out, of the Devil's sight_

_Those, evil eyes starin' at you,_

_Peering at you though the dark_

_You'll end up, runnin' for the hills,_

_And never lookin' back_

_Cause, those, evil eyes starin' at you,_

_Peering at you though the dark,_

_There the Devil's eyes from Hell_

_They'll burn you alive_

_So bow down, for the king_

_The king of the underworld_

_He's watchin' your every move,_

_Countin' your every breath_

_You can run away, like the coward you are_

_You'll never make it out alive_

_So kick and scream as much as you like,_

_You'll never make it out, of the Devil's sight_

_Those, evil eyes starin' at you,_

_Peering at you though the dark_

_You'll end up, runnin' for the hills,_

_And never lookin' back_

_Cause, those, evil eyes starin' at you,_

_Peering at you though the dark,_

_There the Devil's eyes from Hell_

_They'll burn you alive_

_So bow down, for the king_

_The king of the underworld_

_He's watchin' your every move,_

_Countin' your every breath_

_So watch your back,_

_He's comin' for you….._

_As I was putting my guitar back in its case, I heard a lot of crashes and bangs and lots of yelling. I ran down stairs to find a group of beautiful people, but they were sickly pale. They all turned around to look at me. They had my parents in their arms "Addi, RUN!" my dad yelled at me, the terrified look in his eyes was scaring me 'who are these people and why are my parents so scared of them? Were they terrorist or something?' suddenly I felt a jolt of pain, I crumbled to the floor screaming in pain "Looks like we have a gate crasher on our hands" the blonde one said "PLEASE STOP! PLEASE DON'T HURT HER! PLEASE!" my mother was pleading for my pain to stop. It was the most painful thing I had ever felt, and I would do anything to make it stop, just for a moment, so I could catch my breath._

_I was whimpering on the floor in pain and these people were just looking at me, not assisting at all, or in any way helping. "Blindfold her" the blonde on said and a big guy with dark brown and blood red eyes came to me and wrapped a black strip of fabric around my head. I couldn't see anything but I could still feel the pain._

_I felt someone pick me up and fling me over their shoulder. We were moving very fast and I had no idea where these people were taking me._

_I felt myself being put back on my feet. I tried to get the blindfold off but two ice cold hands grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back. I tried to pull free from his grip, but he just laughed. I turned my body to face him, even though I couldn't see him because of the blindfold, He took off the blindfold but made sure I couldn't read anybody he just laughed and said "don't even think about it" I huffed and waited._

_I was watching._

_Just watching._

_And it was killing me, no not me,_

_My parents and it was my entire fault, I had some high-and-mighty power and I could do nothing. Suddenly I heard my Mother scream. Then my Dad. Oh my god they were killing them. Ripping them apart and burning them, right in front of me. And I was next_-"Adeline had tears in her eyes. "It's ok, you don't need to tell me anymore." I said and went over to hug her, "It's alright" I felt a shiver of coldness run down my spine. "I'm fine" Adeline sniffed holding her hands up in surrender. There was a huge scar down her left palm. Adeline must have saw me staring and said, "A souvenir from that horrible day" I realized we were still sitting on the two rocks we had first came to, it was getting cold and the sun was slowly slipping behind the horizon. I was very tired, Adeline yawned and said sleepily, "Good night Dusty" "Good night Adeline" I replied half in a yawn, "Call me Addi, Please" "Kay" I said. I soon drifted off to sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

***Midnight Stars***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! The great SM does**_**BUT**_**I own Adeline Joy Glass and Dusty Rose Glass**

**Dusty's POV**

Chapter 2

We are staying in a cave at the moment, in the forest, just outside of town. "I'M GOING IN TO TOWN DUSTY, KAY?" Addi shouted, "SURE, JUST MAKE SURE YOU GET ME SOMETHING!" I yelled back sleepily. "BYE" Addi yelled, "BYE" I yelled back. I heard her go out. I got up, my stomach was rumbling. "Oh I'm hungry" I said quietly to no one. I stare at the rocky wall. The whole cave is just lit by one burning candle slowly dying away. _There the Devil's eyes from Hell__, __They'll burn you alive… _This cave is creepy. I can't wait until we can move into a house, nothing could be as bad as this not even a _rent_ house, not even a _haunted_ rent house.

It is getting dark and Addi still isn't back. I should just go to sleep. I walk over to the palm leave knitted hammock and fell back onto a nice padded pillow. I close my eyes and try to go to sleep but my rumbling stomach isn't helping me, not at all…

**Next Day…**

"Ouch" I squeal as Addi jumps on my stomach, "Sorry" she says sarcastically, "Come on! We need to find a house, and I think I have found a perfect one!" "Ok" I say getting up, "Oww!" I really didn't have a good sleep, sleeping on a _rock_! I got up and slowly followed Addi.

We made it, to a little rent house on a cliff. Below the cliff was a beautiful beach with waves crashing against the sand. "It's great!" I say with excitement tingling in my voice, "I can't wait to see inside!" "It will be _ok_ for now" Addi says, "Let's go in" "Okay" I say. Addi turns the key in the lock and enters. We came into a little dining room with a kitchen at the back. There was a small wooden circle table in the middle of the room; it had four matching chairs seated around it. The kitchen had a fridge, a little white stove and some benches. It had floral wallpaper with cream coloured tiles and curtains. I made my way down the hallway and stopped at the first door on the left. I opened the door with a creak and inside was a blue tiled bathroom with a shower in the corner and a sink and a bath in the other. There was another door with a toilet inside. I walked back out and tried the next door, which lead to a lounge room with a TV in the corner and a brown couch. I walk out and close the door. I try the door completely opposite to the one I just came out of. It was a bedroom with a inbuilt wardrobe, bookshelf, double bed, desk (with lamp) and two bedside tables with floral lamps sitting on top Also a fish tank in the corner. I liked this room. I was just about to walk in to the next room when Addi called, "SHOTGUN!" and ran into the room I was about to enter. "Hey" I yelled, "Can I at least have a look?" "Whatever" Addi said as she opened the door, "Thank you" I said and raised my eyebrows. Addi's room was nearly the same as mine apart from there was a mirror on the wall which looked just like the bathroom's mirror. At least I had a fish tank? Addi was already filling her cupboard with clothes. She had a lot. "Where'd you get those clothes?" "I got them in town" She said as she grabbed three plastic bags and threw them at me, "Here I got you some too. You're about the same size as me right. 8?" "Yeah, I guess so" I replied, I walk out the door avoiding piles of 'stuff' as I go. I walk to the other room, _my_ room I guess. I close the door and slump down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I sit up and open the first bag, oooh nice. It was a pair of skinny leg jeans and a tee. Also there was a belt, a blue Cookie Monster jumper saying, '_I love cookies!'_ and a pair of AWESOME boots. "OMG! THANK YOU ADDI" I yell. I jump straight in and rip open the next bag, I grabbed out something pink, a kind of fairy floss pink. It was a really pretty strapless dress; the bottom was about knee height. Also a white knit scarf to go with it, nice… There was a pair of white wedges with nice rounded off toes too. I ripped open the last bag and inside it had; a pair of black havianas, a boob tube bikini with a plain black pattern with metallic rainbow butterflies everywhere… AWESOME, a blue rash top with _Ripcurl_ on it, a black pair of board shorts matching the bikini. There was a knock on the door, I open it. On the other side was Addi standing in the doorway holding another plastic bag, "Sorry it was hiding behind all my clothes" "Thanks… for all of this. How much did it cost?" I asked curiously, "None of your business!" Addi said very clearly. Obviously lots, especially because she didn't want me to know. "Thanks" I said again, taking the bag and giving her half a hug. "Ok?" Addi said half confused and half uncomfortable. Addi pulled herself out of my bear hug and ran to her room. I walked back in to the room, excited about what could possibly be in the next bag. I sit on my bed and rip it open finding about 5-6 tees, 2 pairs of mini shorts, 4 pairs on undies and 2 pairs of bras. I have a look at the first tee, it was a pale blue with a cartoon werewolf. Second tee was white with pink, blue, purple, yellow and green patches, black palm trees and down the bottom saying _Rusty_. The third tee was just plain green. The fourth had kind of an abstract with suns, lollipops and rainbows saying, '_Sunshine, Lollipops and Rainbows, Everything…'_. The fifth top was plain black with a vampire bat saying '_Bite me if you dare'_ in creepy writing, it kinda' looked like blood. The sixth and final top was just blue with waves on it. The shorts were both denim and one had a leafy type of design. I put all the clothes on coat hangers and hung them up in the wardrobe. Ahh… nice to have some clothes again. "Your PJ's are in the bathroom. I figured you would have a shower after tea so you could get changed in there." Addi yelled, "Kay" I yelled back. I went into the bathroom, the floor was cold. I jump onto the blue bath mat. I have a look at my pajamas, plain black singlet and the boxers we black with little cartoon black and white dogs with fangs, cute. I walk out and close the bathroom door


	3. Chapter 3

***Midnight Stars***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! The great SM does**_**BUT**_**I own Adeline Joy Glass and Dusty Rose Glass**

**Dusty's POV**

Chapter 3

I heard the door creak open, "GET UP, OR I'LL DRAG YOU OUT MYSELF" Addi shouted as she was jumping on my bed., "No, Go away! AND GET OFF ME!" I yelled back. Addi got off my bed and smiled innocently, "I only wanted to seed the town" Addi said with puppy dog eyes, "NO! Those puppy dog eyes don't work on me. Now get out and I'll get dressed" I growled, slightly annoyed. "Breakfast on the table in 15, be there or get none, get it?" Addi said, "Whatever. GET OUT" I said pushing her out the door and into the hallway. I went over to my wardrobe; I grabbed my blue hoodie with cookie monster on it. I rummaged around a little more and found my old battered jeans. I snatched my chunky black commando boots. I found my rusty tee (that Addi got me) and some underwear. I walked down the hallway to find Addi making pancakes. Mmmm… Yum. I sat down. Addi went over to the cupboard and grabbed the butter and maple syrup. Addi sat down opposite to me, "How you get up so early in the morning? I asked, trying to start a conversation, "Early Bird I guess?" Addi said shrugging. "Hey, wanna go surfing?" Addi asked, "Yeah sure. I haven't been surfing in ages" I said excitedly, "Not my fault!" Addi said with her hands raised in surrender, "I know, but why'd you go and piss off some badass vamps?" I asked, regretting every second of it. "I didn't and you know it." Addi said hurt, "Just saying" I mumbled under my breath.

When I finished my breakfast I went to my room to find my bikini. After what seemed like forever (10mins), I found my bikini hiding in my top draw. I got undressed and put my bikini on. I looked in the mirror, _I look __**hot**__!_ I walked out to find Addi waiting out front holding two surfboards, mine was black with a smiley face type of thing on it, Addi's had little pink smiley faces all over it.

My feet touched the sand, Addi had already dropped her towel, stripped and was heading for the water, I did the same. I dumped my towel and slipped out of my thongs, pulled my jeans off and jumper and raced to the cool water. I started to paddle and caught a big wave. Wow! This is something I'll never stop doing. Addi was showing off, there was a big group of boys whistling and us. Addi suddenly hit something and flung into the water. I just stared, soon after I got some sense and yelled out to the guys, "Hey, Dooshbags! Are you just gonna stand there or what?" I screamed. One guy started to run towards the spot Addi had fallen off. I jumped off my surfboard and paddled to where the guy and Addi were. I made it just as the guy had pulled Addi out of the water. I got off my surfboard and hauled Addi onto it. The guy grabbed the front of the board and helped me get her back to shore.

The guy told me his name was Embry. I went back out into the water to fetch Addi's board. When I got back Embry was giving Addi CPR and was pleading, "Hey! Hey wake up!" "Come on honey". Water spilled out of Addi's mouth, "Sorry, wrong person" Addi said with closed eyes, "My name is Addi, not Honey." Embry laughed, "Well nice to meet you Addi. I'm Embry" "I like your name." "I can't open my eyes, Embry" Addi whined, "Where's Dusty?" "Right here, Adeline Joy" I said using her real name to embaress her infront of Embry. "Don't call me Adeline Joy. You know I don't like it" Addi said, "I know" I answered sweetly fluttering my eyelashes. "Go away Dusty! Is Embry still here?" Addi asked, "I'll get him, kay? EMBRY! COME HERE! SHE WANTS YOU!" I yelled. "He's coming, but I'm gonna go home for a sec to get some dry clothes." I said getting up. I passed Embry and teased, "Hey Embry, looks like you got a secret admirer" I giggled, "Shut up! And go away already." Addi shouted. "Okay, okay. I'm going" I walked off. I passed the slushie bar and saw a hot guy staring at me, our eyes met but broke away quickly. He was tall, had scruffy brown hair, big brown eyes and a really cute grin on his face. I couldn't help but smile…

When I made it to the beach, Addi and Embry were staring at each other. I walk over and chuck the clothes on Addi's lap. "We're going to Embry's tonight to watch a movie." Addi said as she was getting up and making her way to the public toilet. "So… What movie?" Embry asked, "PARANORMAL ACTIVITY 2!" All they guys yelled, "High School Musical 2!" yelled a younger guy who must have been called Seth. Addi came out of the toilet saying, "Let's go"…

It was kinda cramped in here in Embry's tiny little lounge room. Addi's face was buried in Embry's chest because the demon theme of the movie must have scared her, "I bet you twenty bucks they get together" I said to Jake, "On"… The movie ended and nearly everybody was gone. There were only 4 of us left. Me, Addi, Embry and Jake. I yawned and said, "We better get going, it's getting late." And I started to get off the couch when Jake pleaded, "Please Don't go. You can crash at my place!" "Ahh… umm…ahh… because we… umm… have pets at home?" I stammered, "What pets?" Addi asked suddenly, "Umm Oh yeah we have pet. Lots of pets" "Name two" Embry challenged, "Umm… Butterflies?" Addi said, "And…" "Surfboards?" I asked, "Oohh… She's nervous!" Jake teased, before thinking I punched Jake right in the nose. He howled, he had a blood nose, it was going everywhere. "I gotta take Dusty home, it getting way past her bedtime!" Said Addi nervously, and grabbed my hand… We got home. I knew what she was going to say, "WHY THE HELL DID YOU PUNCH JAKE IN THE FACE?" Addi screamed, I shrugged, "I da know?" "I guess the bet is off then?" Addi asked. I stormed down the hallway slammed my door and turned the lock. I slumped down on the bed and heard Addi yell, "FINE, BE THAT WAY" I heard her door slam. I kinda felt bad about yelling at her so I decided to make croissants in the morning…

I got up and made some breakfast for Addi then got back into my warm bed…

Addi burst in and jumped on my bed, "How could of I known?" "You know me too well" said Addi as she blew me a kiss. "You'd better hurry up or we'll miss our morning surf." "Ok. As long you promise not to hit a rock, fall unconscious, make me go on a double date with you and then I punch him in the face." "But that was fun" she mumbled, I glared at her. "Okay Okay I promise" Addi said as she walked out the door. I followed her, she was holding a surfboard with pink happy faces everywhere, "Yours is in the kitchen!" Addi says. I walk into the kitchen, and there was a black surfboard with a big white smiley face in the middle, sitting on the kitchen table. "Race you there!" Addi yells as she is running through the door, I run after her trying not to hit anything on the way out.


	4. Chapter 4

***Midnight Stars***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! The great SM does**_**BUT**___**I own Adeline Joy Glass and Dusty Rose Glass**

**Dusty's POV**

Chapter 4

"WILL YOU SHUT UP" Addi screamed at me through her bedroom window. I was outside in wolf form and was howling a loud as I could, mostly to annoy Addi but partly because instincts. I decided not to annoy her anymore otherwise I would be cooking my own breakfast. I trotted into the forest and changed back to human form. I smirked at her "I'll stop only if you turn your music down" I said, walking towards Addi "fine! Just stop howling!" Addi shouted "Okay" I said bluntly and crawled into the window. "I wish you weren't so stubborn" Addi wished, "But you love me anyways" I said sweetly "sometimes" Addi mumbled and walked into the tiny kitchen and looked at the mail on the kitchen table. She looked through it and said aloud; "bill, junk, bill, bill, magazine, letter from the newspaper, invitation to beach party?" Addi asked the last part and turned to me and I shrugged "do you wanna go?" She asked and I said "Whatever, as long as I don't have to go on another double-date with you" I said smirking "Okay we're going then" She looked at the invitation and said, "It's on the Friday the 18th. That's this Friday" Addi said, "And? It'll be fun" I answered "Yeah, I guess" she said and went to her room. I made my own breakfast (eggs and bacon) and went to my room. I slumped down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. _Oh my god! We're going to a beach party with all the cool kids! I hope that hot guy at the slushie bar is there! Oh he was literally an angel, and I haven't even met him! It's just the way he looked at me, with those beautiful brown eyes…_

I woke up and heard a lot of noise coming from the kitchen. I got up, slipped on my ugg boots and came out to see what the racket was. I walked into the kitchen, "Where is everything? Why are there boxes everywhere? And what the hell are you doing?" I said confused, "Well, everything is in boxes, there are boxes everywhere because I put everything in them and that is 'what the hell' I'm doing" Addi said with a smile "Why?" I asked "Because where moving to… A BEACH HOUSE IN LA PUSH!" She screamed. We always wanted to move to a beach house, looking out to the beautiful ocean, getting up and going to the beach for morning surfs…. "OMG! ARE YOU SEROIUS!" I screamed jumping up and down, "Two things: say it, don't spray it. And YES!" Addi screamed back. I ran up and hugged Addi saying "Thank you, thank you, thank you." "You're welcome, you're welcome, and you're welcome" She said, mimicking my words "Where is it exactly? How many rooms are there? What colour is it? Does it have a pool? If so, how deep is it? How far is it away from town? Which beach is it on? Are the waves good?" I piled her with questions "Okay, um, it's 17 Peppercorn-Tree lane, there are 4 bedrooms, it's painted white, it does have a pool, the pool is two meters deep at the deep end, it's about a 5 minute walk to town, it's on First Beach in La Push and the waves are awesome." She said in one breath, "Koolies! When do we move in?" I asked "As soon as we get everything packed and we take it there" she said cheerfully "Awesome!" I said and ran off to my room to pack my things. YAY YAY YAY! I can't wait! I snatched piles of… everything and shoved them in a bag. I must have done it in record time! I was soooo excited. I came out with bags of junk and went outside.

When we were all packed and had the boxes out the front, the moving truck came. Addi and I piled up the truck with our stuff and drove away. I said my goodbyes (patting the wall) to our old house that we didn't live in for very long.

I was literally jumping out of my seat as we pulled up to our new house, Addi was jumping with excitement too. As soon as the truck stopped, we were out the door and into our NEW HOUSE! THAT WE OWNED! Addi ran to the big double doors and up the steps, I followed. Right at the entrance there was an aquarium, a **big** aquarium. We walked into the kitchen; it had dark wood cabinets and a floating bench in the middle. Addi glided her hand over the black granite. I touched it. It was so cold but a nice cold. We walked over to the dining area and Addi sat down on one of the stools, I just stood there with my mouth open, gaping. Addi got back up and walked to the hallway; we walked up the stairs and to the last door on the right. She opened it and yelled "SHOTGUN!" and ran inside the room; it had a big bed in the middle and a white couch on the end. It had a green headboard that had a flower pattern on it. It had a make-up table with a full length mirror and had a green cycler, stool and an over head lamp with a green flower pattern on it. We walked into Addi's personal bathroom; it had a bath-shower below the window and a sink next to it. It had a toilet and towel rack as well. We walked back into Addi's new room and into her walk-in wardrobe. It was really big. I left. I went into the study; it had a white desk with floating shelves. Wow! I sat down on the chair and pulled my netbook out of the case I was holding. I started it up. Hopefully Addi would come down and show me my room! I logged in and was about to click into a game… the internet settings came up and asked me if I wanted to connect to our wireless internet! I click connect of course.

"Hey sis. Like the house?" Addi asked as she came in and I scoffed "Who wouldn't!" Addi smiled "You know what this means, don't you?" She asked, her smile getting wider. I raised an eyebrow "This means that you have to get a car" Addi said and I smiled "What about a car AND a Junker?" I said and Addi gasped "You didn't! Don't tell me you already brought them?" She screamed. I laughed "Okay, then I won't tell you" I said cheekily and turned back towards my netbook, "No, no, no! Tell me NOW!" She yelled, jumping up and down, "Ok I will. I GOT YOU A JUNKER FOR AN EARLY BIRTHDAY PREASENT!" I yelled. Addi hugged me, "Oh my god, thank you thank you, thank you!" she said letting go of me and jumping up and down again. She ran downstairs (I followed because I had to see her face when she saw her present) and into the garage. In the garage a black Junker with a red bow tied to it was waiting for Addi. She ran up and hugged it. She'd always wanted a black Junker! When she calmed down we went to the truck and got out some of the boxes. Addi had labeled them for each room they go in. Addi got the box that said 'Addi's junk stuff!' I had written 'junk' and she crossed it out and wrote 'stuff'. I had found another room upstairs that was spare and I chucked all of my boxes in there. The room was. I went downstairs and cooked myself an egg omlet for tea. I went to my room stripped and grabbed my PJ's. I went to my **own** bathroom. I was a duplicate of Addi's bathroom. I had a steaming hot shower and relaxed my aching muscles. I pulled on my clothes and brushed my teeth. I got into my bed and started thinking. I soon fell into a black sleep…


End file.
